Harry Potter and the Love Potion Prank
by Miss-Cody-James
Summary: This roleplay will be set in the trio's sixth year. It is February 13th, a day before Valentines Day! Written before the 6th book came out! The twist is... and this is not my own, I saw it on a roleplayboard roleplayed it on neopets and liked it but I add


Ron sat at the Gryffindor table sleepily. "I hate Quidditch.," he said out loud. "I really do." the red head sipped his orange juice thoughtfully. "Tastes odd...did someone spike this again?" he shrugged and poured himself another glass.

Ginny silently chewed on a sweet roll while she waited for company. Her feet, which hardly touched the ground due to her still being short for her age, swung back and forth as she ate. "This is one really tasty muffin..." she though to herself. Ginny, noticing Ron and Hermione seated a bit down the table, grabbed two more of the really tasty muffins and skipped down to sit with them. She didn't even notice that she'd left her book bag back where she had been sititng.

"Morning Hermione... Ron."

A certain young Ravenclaw awoke, on this rather nippy, February day. Her long, straggly, dirty blonde hair was a bit of a mess from a restless sleep. Grey-blue eyes scanned her dorm to see that everyone else was already awake and had left. Eyes turning towards the window, she saw the bright morning sun warming the ice off the cold winter ground. Getting out of bed, Miss Lovegood got on her white thigh high tights and oxford shirt, her pleated black and purple skirt with matching tie and her black Mary Jane shoes. Sticking her wand out of her ponytail in her freshly brushed hair, Luna proceeded to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Her Ravenclaw robes touching the floor, hanging loosely off her slender body. A butter beer bottle cap necklace hung around her neck and radish earrings dangled from her ears. Her eyes wondered aimlessly around for one of her supposed "friends" as she made her way down the corridors to The Great Hall. Her classmates sometimes referred her to as "Looney", but it didn't faze her. She usually looked like she was staring into space and technically she was, in her own odd way. Luna might have been only fifteen but so wise beyond her years, which the most amazing beliefs and feelings. Letting a small sigh escape from her rosy lips, Luna entered the Great Hall and took her seat at the Ravenclaw table. She didn't really get along with that many people because of her presumed oddness and being "off". She felt a small rumble in her stomach as she stared at the food on the table. She picked up some eggs and toast and put them on her plate next to her pancakes. After pouring herself a glass of milk, she began to eat, but suddenly she felt different…

"Morning Ginny!...did you notice something odd about breakfast today? If Fred and George were still here you would think they did something to the meal." He smiled at his sister. "Doesn't everyone look so LOVELY today?" he asked looking around the great hall.

"Yeah... Ron. It tasts really good today." She stole a sip of his orange juice because she was too lazy to go get her own."Bleck... at least the muffins taste good. What -did- you do to that juice-? Woah... Did you ever notice how handsiom the Bloody Baron is?"  
One of Ginny's muffins slipped from her fingers and bounced off the bench to the floor...

"Ginny, please- he's dead." Ron poured himself some more juice. "This is really...really...good." he looked over to the Ravenclaw table at Luna. "HEY LOVEGOOD." he waved dramatically and tried a bit of toast. "She so loves me." he whispered to Ginny.

Dean busts into the Great Hall. No one really notices him, but he is used to that. All attention is usally on Harry Potter. No problems there, He sits down by Shamus and starts to fill his plate

Luna felt dreamier then ever, like she was floating on a cloud. While the house elves were peaking in at their work, the students began to feel quite strange.  
Miss Lovegood herself felt as if Cupid had struck her with one of his arrows. "Wow, Dean is really cute" she said, to herself, as if she had never seen him before in her life.

"Ron... No. It's -Looney-. She has nosex drive."

Ginny was staring at the Bloody Baron as she spoke. Her eyes never seemed to leave him.

"Did you ever notice how he sparkles...? All that silver blood. It's really quite gorgeous..."

Dean looks up from his food. Some people sure are lookin strange today. Almost a dreamy state while they are awake

"Weird stuff"

Luna looked as Dean walked into the Great Hall. She felt butterflys in her stomach. "Hey Dean" she said to him, sitting close to the entrance, she could.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Once you get older you will understand these things. Luna is very pretty today...Look how the light reflects off of her bottle-cap necklace." he gave a dreamy sigh. "The Bloody Baron? You know, you guys would never be able to have children- seeing as he is dead." he shrugged.

Dean heard his name from the Ravenclaw table. Some younger girl was callin him over. He slowly approaced the table

" Uh... Hey Luna. What is happenin? It is just me or do some people look spaced out?"

Luna was staring at Dean. It was amazing but no one could notice her dreamy stares, it looked natural.

Along the Hallways that headed towards the Great Hall, a boy, one well known amongst his fellow students, mostly the 6th years that is. Of course he was known through the younger students, any younger male student usually feared him, female students swooned over him. Especially the slytherins, yes his fellow evil slytherins. His house was like a cult, every single slytherin girl falling for him, yet this boy never would miss the attention that his certain attractive looks gave him. He was rich, yes another thing that the boy was known for, his large amount of cash. But yet if you were to just simply look at him and not know about his cold attitude you would be lucky enough not to faint if you caught sight of his intense looks or lucky enough.. eyecontact. Hmm.. His eyes.. as deep as they were, if you were to stare into them it would be like you were stuck in an icy wonderland until the boy lost interest and looked away. His facial features showed that the boy was of a very proud family, high cheek bones, pale skin, thin lips.. a pointed chin and nose. His traditional silver hair falling before his cold eyes, not slicked back as it was a few years ago. He just didn't have the patience for it. He was a slim boy, not all that muscular but yet he didn't look all that much like a shrimp unless he was placed beside his husky and rather large 'goons', Crabbe and Goyle that is. He wasn't all that tall either, just slightly taller then the average 16 year old. His arms were placed in his robe pockets. Yes, he was wearing his usual slytherin uniform with his prefect badge shinning proudly over his chest along with his slytherin crest. Sure this boy seemed like a very good looking specimen but his attitude seemed to kill it all. He was cold-hearted, he didn't care about anyone but himself and was as rude as can be. He picked who he liked, who he spoke to and if you weren't on that list, you would certainly regret it. His wrath wasn't exactly something you wanted to come by. Of course, he was pretty tough and not a boy to get in a fight with but he never fought, he just sent his goons after you. That was even worse. Just from this small description you could obviously tell that this Prefect was no other than Draco Malfoy, the rich heir to the Malfoy fortune.

"Hey Dean" she giggled, acting all giddy. "Students, spaced, yeah" she said, staring at him.

" Yea.. Totally strange"

He notices the same look on Luna too.

" Luna.. How are you feeling right now. YOur looks are very similar to theirs"

Finally Draco reached the Great Hall and walked straight to the Slytherin Table, his usual spot of course which was directly in the middle. He glanced around, not able to see either Pansy, Crabbe or Goyle. He felt defenseless without them. He sighed and piled a bit of food in his plate and poared a bit of pumpkin juice into his glass before he began to eat and drink, soon becoming dizzy.

Ron looked at Luna and Dean talking. His face turned slightly red. Before he knew what he was doing he stood up and walked over to them. The Weasly pushed Dean of his way and smiled. "Good morning Luna," he said dreamily. "Oh, hi Dean. Didn't see you there..."

Luna nodded to Dean, "I feel fine" she told him.

Luna happened to look over to Draco. Sure he was a jerk but he looked pretty foxy today.

" YO.. Ron. Don't be givin me that lie. IF you wanted to talk to Luna. I would of been totally fine just leavin you alone."

Dean notices the same look on Ron

" Ron.. How do you feel?"

Luna looked to Ron, snapping out of her Draco trance. "Oh hi...erm.. Raulph" she said with a smile. She hoped she got his name right, oh wait... she really didn't care.

Nauseous- it was a feeling that had overwhelmed a certain young adult as Valentine's Day crept nearer. And it was this feeling that resulted in the clutching of his knotted stomach as his green eyes scaled across every inch of the Great Hall, for it was truly a day he most abhorred. Every year, upon that day, he found himself with a headache and a hand full of horrid luck- pieces of folded paper from girls he had never met, and some he'd never wanted to. It was embarrassment, harassment, and threats strung into one chronological act that expanded into a whole twenty-four hours, if not more. Harry Potter sighed and replaced his hand by his side, delving further into the room with a dull thumping of his shoes against the marble floor and a loud pounding of his heart in his ears. There was a foreign air about the Great Hall, one he hadn't recognized before this day and wasn't positive it had ever been there before. Shrugging his shoulders, he strode towards the Gryffindor table and took his place beside Ron. "Morning…"

It was the only word he could say, for Ron was staring off at another part of the room, obviously occupied in thoughts that Harry could only guess. He pondered further and took the chance to glance around at the rest of the tables, noticing similar stares of glazed confusion spread across his fellow students. 'Bugger…' He thought to himself as he piled his plate high with muffins and toast before pouring a glass of pumpkin juice that could be the last one he would ever drink. But that's just being dramatic…

Draco groaned and glanced around, soon catching a quick sight of Luna. He raised a brow, noticing how he had caught sight of her looking at him. A smirk formed on his lips as he studied her for a moment. Hmm.. maybe she didn't look that bad.. but wait.. eh! Weasley was near her.. oo.. Why was Draco suddenly feeling jealous? It made no sense! He was dating Pansy wasn't he?

Dean could not help but laugh at that, "Whoa.. it seems what ever you two got, it is affectin you memories too. May i suggest a hospital visit?"

Ron shook his head, looking slightly ridiculus. "Dean, I didn't see you. Sorry. And I am feeling...GREAT!" he turned to Luna. "Which is the same as you look." he chuckled and sat down next to Luna. "My name is Ron, by the way...BUT you can call me Raulph if you want!" he added eagerly. Oh... hi Ron" she smiled. Guys usually didn't sit next to her. It was kind of odd, no one really sat next to her on purpose

" OK.. i will see you later then Ron", Dean walks away and starts to think. "Alright... Ron just sat down to Loony Lovegood. This can not be normal behavior. Though it is not of any curse i have seen before. Some thing needs to be done, but i really don't want to do it"

Draco suddenly shot up from his seat and hurried to where Luna was, literally pushing Ron away from her as hard as he could. Draco sat down next to her with a small smirk. " Hello.. Lovegood.. " He said sheepishly. She for some reason attracted his attention and of course many slytherin girls were watching the scene with shock in their eyes. I am trying to get Draco into this brawl.. Dean looks to see how Ron is doin and a new surprise has come

"Time out here, this is totally impossible. I am seeing Draco talkin to Lovegood. That vile twisted kid would never be doin that. There is a trick afoot and it could destroy some powerful reps"Ron growled and sat on the other side of Luna. "Is he bothering you?" he asked, glaring angrilly at Malfoy. "Because he is bothering me!" Ron's face turned as red as his hair. "Malfoy, look some Slytherin person is looking for you...way over there!" Luna looked to Draco, "um... why are you talking to me" she asked him. She still wasn't totally out of it. She knew Slytherins didn't talk to her, heck.. people didn't talk to her without being dared.

Harry finished but one muffin before he started feeling a bit abnormal. It was true that he continued to feel somewhat queasy to his stomach, but now it was difficult to notice. He felt lightheaded- an effect he sometimes received after a pounding blow from his scar, but there wasn't the prickling aftershock emitting from it. His emerald eyes shifted away from his plate, and he glanced around the Great Hall yet again until he halted at one particular person.

A miss Luna Lovegood- it was strange how he had never noticed how stunning she was. In fact, he'd never taken to noticing her at all, save for those few rare occurrences last year. And here he was, gawking and feeling a bubble of envy exploding in the pit of his gut as he watched his own best friend making moves on her, as well as his own archenemy. Draco glared at Ron, a small flash passing hid cold eyes as he snapped back. " I am sorry Weasel-Bee but I think that this girl would prefer a man with class... Unlike you.. Your family can not afford class." Draco tentavilly wrapped a single arm around Luna's waist pulling her closer, not caring if she wanted it or not. " Hmm.. Sorry love?" he asked raising a brow to her. Ignoring the slytherinsLuna wasn't sure what to say to either of them. She was kind of weirded out, which was weird. But so was she, anyways... "Guys, I am--" her words were cut off by her thoughts. "This is odd".

Deans was stunned with shock."Draco just put his arm around Luna. This is not happenin, I have to be dreamin. This not possible in real life. He is not for her, no one knows her that well. I.. I... need a second opinion on this."He looks around

" Who is still sane here?" Harry stood abruptly, precariously dropping the remainders of a muffin back onto his plate before he advanced towards the three. 'How dare he!' thought Harry as he quickly approached them, his eyes flashing with annoyance.  
"Is everything alright over here?"

Great, now you sound like a prat and a teacher, he criticized himself. Ron stood up angrilly. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FAMILY! AND GET AWAY FROM LUNA!" he pulled out his wand. "At least my father is a free man, Draco." he spat. And then smiled sarcastically. Draco snickered as he glanced up at Harry, " Potter.. Potter.. Potter.. Jealous that you for once can't get a girl that you desire? Can both of you not tell that I am busy with Luna right now?" He asked, taking a sharp look from Harry to Ron. Luna was over-whelmed by Draco doing that. "Draco" she said looking at Dean, "what are you doing" she giggled because she just wanted to. "Back me up here, Potter!" he cried. "Malfoy is stealing Luna from me!" Ron didn't realize how idiotic he sounded... Draco glanced up at Ron, his eyes flashing a sharp and cold glare. He remained where he was, his fingers wrapping around his wand. " Weasley! Put your wand away, you are too much of a dunce to perform a spell anyways.." He replied simply, still his hand protectively on his wand yet his arm still around Luna. " Excuse me.. She is my girl.. Not yours. Back off." He snapped.

Dean was totally confused

" Ok.. lets sort this out for the report. Ron took me out to be with Luna. Then Draco put his moves on Luna. Now Draco is going to duel Ron. Meanwhile Harry has just joined the fun."

He sits down

" That is it, i am going mad"

Harry glowered at this comment and readied himself to quickly grab his wand, but refrained from doing so just yet. Instead, he settled for just another remark, "I don't desire anyone, Ferret. I came by because it looks like you're being a nuisane. Again- as always."  
His eyes skimmed over Ron and he couldn't help but cringe in this feeling of betrayal, but his true enemy was Malfoy.

Draco smirked once he heard her giggle. He kissed her cheek, only to pull her closer to him with his arm still around her. " Potter.. Why don't you hop along and go work on a plan to save the day again?" He asked simply, annoyed with both him and Weasley. Luna suddenly felt as if the world was really messed up. And she liked it! Picking Draco's arms off from around her, Luna got up and walked over to Dean. "Hey" she said in a flirtatious way. She sat down next to him and scooted /real/ close.

"I'm not backing anyone up, Weasley!" Quickly, he covered his bared teeth at having just uttered his chum's last name, and his thoughts reeled. What was happening to him?  
And then he looked back to Luna, finding a serenity in himself that had subsided until now. At least, it remained for a few moments, and then he realised that Malfoy was still there. Dean looked over at the new figure beside him and then back to the three suitors

" Oh man, this is not goin to end good." Dean looked over at the new figure beside him and then back to the three suitors

" Oh man, this is not goin to end good." Ron shrugged. "You are completely right, Malfoy. I am not so great at magic." he returned the wand to his pocket. "But I am a bit better with my fist." The red head grinned as he cracked his knuckles eagerly. "What do you say?" with a smile he turned to Luma "All for you, of course...Luna?" He then turned angrilly to Dean.

"What's this, Dean?" " Hi Ron.. I have no idea what is goin on. But, she just came over to me. I don't want to get involved in this. Just eatin my breakfast"Pulling out his wand at long last, Harry tossed an indignant glance towards Malfoy before following the path Luna had taken. Towards Dean- 'Whoa, Dean's here?'  
He hadn't noticed him before now, with his attention lingering on the seraph sitting beside him, and all. Ron approached them angrilly. "Back off then, Dean. What's your problem?" he cast a dark glance at Harry. "Potter, coming to get the glory again?" Luna grabbed a bag of popcorn and sat on a couch cushion that was randomly laying in the middle of the table. She watched the boys over reacting. "Darn... they should be actors".

Dean scoots away from Luna. "Sorry Luna, but i don't want to get into this. They are fightin over you. You need to stop this, I am goin to get a teacher" Dean gets up and heads over to the staff table.

"You're just a jealous Pureblood, Weasley!" Harry snarled and shoved him aside as he took a seat just to the other side of Luna, replacing his wand in his pocket as if nothing had happened. "Strange happenings, eh?" He inquired nonchalantly, as if the feeling of anxiety hadn't erupted in his stomach at all. I have to refrain from laughing because I'm supposed to be asleep right now. And silent laughter is painful! EGACK! Yeah, I have one more day left of school too. It's an Exam... Oops... Ron picked up a muffin and chucked it at Harry. "At least I don't have a stupit scar on my forhead!"

As Dean approached the table McGonagall smiled. "Morning Dean...did you enjoy the orange juice this morning?"

Luna watched Dean walked away and saw that Harry and Ron were fighting. Oddness x millions! Oh well. She looked to Harry, he was sitting really close her so she scooted away slightly. "Hi" she said freaked out.

"Well professor, I never really got to the food yet. I was hailed into a chat that has totally exploded in the back of the room. I forseee a duel comin up bwtween Harry and Ron"Harry sputtered as the muffin hit him in the cheek, leaving a nasty blob of moist crumbs behind. Feeling enraged by the sudden, and unneccessary on Ron's behalf (he couldn't get Luna even if he tried), he picked up the muffin and tossed it back with a fervor he never knew he had. "At least I have money! I can buy Luna whatever she wants- yes, what do you want?" He returned to his solemn state. Luna heard the word money and wrapped her arm around Harry's... then pushed him off the table. "It's not nice to make fun of your best friend" she shouted and walked away to go find Dean.

McGonagall shrugged. "I don't care, boy, don't you see Snape is looking at me?" she fluttered her eyelashes pathetically. "You should try some of that food...so terribly good. And you look nice this morning, did you get a hair cut?..."

Ron turned red as the muffin hit him square in the forhead. It fell on the floor lamely. "What's money?" he said angrilly "When you live with MUGGLES..." "Not one muggle in my family...cept one uncle. And we don't talk about him anyway." he scoffed bitterly. Harry gasped when Luna touched him with her arm, hardly noticing as his body fell to the marble floor with a noticeable 'clunk'. If anything, it made his heart leap into his throat at the mere body contact, remark left aside. She was playing hard to get, he thought and stood as fast as his sore limbs would let him. Where had she run off to? "What are you talkin about?"

Dean looks down the table at Snape. Yep.. he was makin faces to McGonagall. Dean just slowly backed away from the table

"The ultimate Vodermort plan was to drug the food?" "Yeah? Well..." Nothing coming to mind, Harry bared his teeth and pounced at Ron with his arms outstretched and hands balled into fists. "Let's see if you can fight as well as your mouth talks, you Weasle bloke!"  
Immature insults were always the best last-resort, or at least, that was what his mind told him at the moment.

"Bring it, Potter!" Ron met him eagerly. Soon in a crazy mode he was kicking and punching randomly. "She's MINE!"

McGonagall smiled, ignoring the fact he said Voldemort's name. "Snape...so charming..." Luna saw Dean talking to the Professors. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a great big bear hug, from behind. "Hey Dean... you left me all alone and scared" she said playing defenseless.

"She isn't your property! I didn't see her touching you any!" He bit the air in a somewhat-rabid craze, and withdrew his wand in one swift movement rather than punch, hoping to have thrown Ron off guard enough for his spell 'Stupefy!' to be a direct hit. Dean felt the arms around him and knew who is was

" Luna, I am sorry for leavin you alone. but, harry and ron are goin to duel soon and i don't want to be in the crossfire. I think the only thing to do is get out of here NOW"I am having so much fun right now. I've never played Harry so out-of-character before, but still. I am completely and utterly amused. I think that Harry and Ron should gang up on Dean. Dean is Enemy. Mwee! "Oow...You bit me, mate!" cried Ron, oblivious to the fact that Harry had tried to curse him. Before he could retaliate he looked at Luna and Dean. "LOOK!" he said to Harry angrilly. "What should we do!" his face was red, and hair out of place. His heart was racing with feelings of jealousy. You guys are great! I hearts you all! We must do this again. Ok well back to the rp!

Luna nodded, "whatever you want, Deanie" she said all girly and lovey-dovey. She was totally oblivious to everything around her.

Rather hesitantly, Harry turned and searched for target of Ron's gaze, finally landing on the one person he still hadn't truly recognized since he had arrived. "Ron... I think we should call a truce. Save our energy so that we can fight /him/." He pronounced the final word enthusiastically, throwing a menacing glare in Dean's direction as he watched Luna hang over him.

Luna was in daze until she looked around noticing that everyone was in a fight some how. She giggled like a school girl on helium.

Dean turned around to see the shape of the battle and they were both lookin at him. "That is great.. buy me time" Dean quickly heads to the other side of the great hall and tries to get out the back door.

Reluctantly Ron nodded. "You are right, Harry." he said, a slightly frightening grin on his face. "You want to hold him first? Or should I?" The Weasly's smile never left his face. "I will hold him first...Now on three." He held up his fingers, still lying down on the floor. "Quick he is trying to get away! One...Two...THREE!" Luna starts to stalk Dean out of the Great Hall. "Gosh he is so darn soxy" she thought to herself. "Look at how his hair is cut and that cute little butt of his, I love how he walks and breaths at the same time."

Dean hears a very loud three. "Not good" He quickly gets the back door open and keeps running

"Maybe they will stop at Luna and fight again. I need to get to the hospital wing"Having completely forgotten that Ron was talking to him, Harry pointed at Dean, "After him!" He helped Ron up off the floor in haste, and quickly issued his heroic battle cry. Yes- a heroic battle cry.  
With that said and done, he sprinted across the Great Hall as fast as he could, wand still clenched in his hand, and a obvious glimmer of loathing in his eyes.

"RIGHT AFTER YOU!" Ron sprinted, quickly meeting up with Harry. His long legs came in handy, sometimes. Seeing Luna he slowed down for a moment, sighing and giving her a dreamy smile, before running after Dean. "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! A maniacal laughter sounded through the room.

ooc: -Luna gets a bowl of Jello for them to fight in- Yum... jello wrestling! JUST KIDDING! ((Oof...I am afraid of Ron now...)) Not kidding!

Dean hears their voices behind him, "why didn't they stop at Luna. The love poison should be blockin their minds. I think the poison has eloved into a hate for the one they love. I am goint to be destroyed for their Luna love "Harry mimicked the actions of his best friend and flaunted his own innocent smile once they passed Luna, finally returning his attention to the enemy before him. Dean Thomas. He heard Ron's crazed outburst and had to suppress his own, but he had already proved his insanity through that previous battle cry. Never again, he thought. "STUPEFY!" He shouted and flicked his wand at Dean's back.

Luna jumps on Dean's back. "I want a piggy back ride" she says.

Deans is suddenly slowed down with all the extra weight

" Luna.. get off me.. NO.. stay there. This way they can't shoot at me with out hitting you first"Ron gasped upon the site. "LUNA!" he made a dive (you know, the kind you see in slow motion) toward them. This really accomplished nothing, but he was now on top of the both of them. "Dean!" he growled. "Harry! Now's the chance!" ooc: And you know who is spiffy? Snape! Lol... Bob says that!

Luna looked at Harry and Ron, crooking her neck. "Why did you do that" she asked.  
A house elf snickered.

" Ok... you guys got me. Just get off"

Luna let out a yelp of pain. She was a tiny girl and sandwiched between to guys. It was not the best feeling but it was pretty k!nky.

Harry gasped as well as he spied Luna shielding the enemy in her warm embrace, and halted as Ron jumped onto the pile. He picked through a number of spells he had learned, and chose one he was rather fond of. Taking no time at all, he flicked his wrist again and yelled, "Impedimenta!" He directed the attack at Dean, but whomever it hit would only experience a bout of slowness.

Ron, being in front of them all tried to get up (for he just expirenced the oddest feeling near his knee) but when he did nothing happened. "Haaaaarrrrryyy." he said slowly. "I thiiiiiiink you hiiiiiiiit meeeeee wiiiiiith sooomeeething..."

Dean tried to get up, but the weight was too much

" Ok.. I think Harry just stunned Ron. Now we are stuck like this. Harry.. get Ron off of us"Luna squirmed her way out of the pile. She sat on the floor, trying to get up without leting her skirt be bad. Harry smacked himself in the forehead, cringing when his scar prickled at this, and quickly chose another spell he had learned during his third year. Taking careful aim at Dean, he repeated his action a third time, though took less energy with shouting and merely boldly emphasized, "Incarcero."

((That binds people with ropes, in case ye don't know this spell.))

And there he was. Dean Thomas tied to the chin in ropes with Ron on his back with a stunned legs. This was sure a great day so far

Harry took advantage of the oppurtunity and offer Luna his arm, resuming the gentleman state he had reverted to several times already. He felt rather smug with himself, although it suddenly dawned on him what he had done- no, it didn't matter. Luna was safe, wasn't she?

Ron sighed, lying on the floor, on top of Dean. He looked at Luna...why was he fighting over her again? But then, a slow curse than came from his mouth. "Haaaaarrrryyyy" he shreiked, a classic Rupert grin expression on his face. "Spiiiiiiiiddddeeeeeerrrr!"

Luna took Harry's hand. "Why thank you" she said. Her head was spinning. "Why is everyone on the floor" she asked very dazzed and confused.

" Yo.. Ron.. not in the ear man. I am still under you dummy. Will some one get this dim wit off of me, I am losin feelin to my lower half.

"Brilliant, he thought as he flaunted an apologetic grin towards Luna and stepped towards Ron. Leaning forward, he found that which frightened his chum so much and flicked it towards Dean. Why did he do that? He wasn't entirely sure as to why, nor was he sure as to why he had binded his fellow Gryffindor in ropes. "Thanks Harry, now i get to watch this stupid bug walk around. True entertainment"

"Eh, sorry Dean." He took one of Ron's wrists and dragged him off of Dean's bound figure, oblivious thoughts pounding the inside of his skull and a flush of red starting to burn against his cheeks. What was happening? "Thaaannkkkss, maaatee" Ron said with a lopsided grin. He looked at Luna...why was he following her around? He must have looked like a git. Pathetically Ron inched as far away from the spider as he could, which took him a great while (as you can imagine). "Sooorrry Deeean"

Dean squirmed around a bit and eventually got on his back. He was lookin up at Harry. "What is up with you guys today. Has every been poisoned by the breakfast. And when will this wear off?"

Luna looks at Harry, then Dean and last Ron. "What the devil were you three thinking?"  
Luna rolls her eyes and walks away in disbelief, "can you believe those three? And people call me crazy!"

Harry blinked several times, trying to comprehend what both Ron and Dean were saying but hearing very little of either. Out of instinct, he bent forward and untied the ropes around Dean's torso, an expression blatant confusion donning his face. "Erm... breakfast?"

Ron shrugged "The Orannnnnge Juiiice was very good" both spells were wearing off of him now.

Dean walked back into the Great Hall and pouts. " I never got my breakfast"

The End


End file.
